Providing Warmth
by Crystal Amaris
Summary: In-game spoilers. Set during winter. Mild shonen-ai


It was cold. Almost unbarebly cold. But being the middle of December, it was expected.

For Souji, the cold was nothing. He wasn't cold. He was lonely. Every night he'd come home to the same thing. An empty quiet house. Yeah, sure Nanako and Uncle Dojima were recovering and would be home soon, but the house was too quiet. It was enough to make Souji even colder than the cold could make him. He was beginning to really hate the silence.

He'd turn on every single noisy object in the house to try cooping, but the noise just reminded him of how quiet it really was.

He wished he wasn't so stubborn. He had already turned down offer after offer from his friends. From Kanji inviting him over to stay the night, to Yukiko inviting him to stay at the inn. (much to Teddie's dismay, because he wasn't invited.) No... Souji turned them all down. He even turned down Yosuke's offer to come over and keep him company.

No... Souji was stubborn, and the silence was deafening.

That was probably the reason he was currently sitting on the Samegawa River bank, staring out across the icey water and watching the snow fall before him.

Yosuke was panicking. He had wandered over to Souji's place that night, thinking to give Souji company, even though Souji had turned him down. In his arms, he clutched a blanket, thinking a little extra warmth never hurt.

But Souji wasn't there. That had Yosuke on the phone to everyone. It didn't take too long before they were all out looking for their missing leader.

At that moment he was shuffling through the random snowdrifts along the Samegawa Flood Plain, scanning for his partner, the one he adored more than he'd actually admit.

That was when he spotted him, sitting alone in a patch of snow and grass, staring at the river.

So wrapped up in his thoughts and worries, Souji didn't hear the voice behind him saying he'd found him, or the tell-tale click of a cellphone closing. He didn't know anyone was there until a warm weight fell around his shoulders and a heavy body knelt beside him. The blanket on his back made him realize just how cold he really was. Pulling the blanket closer, Souji glanced at Yosuke.

"What are you doing here?" Yosuke scoffed, looking down at the silver haired boy.

"Looking for you, you dumbass. Do you know how worried we were? Naoto's going nuts!" Souji managed to a slight smile at his friend's exaggerations. Later, he'd have to tell Naoto that and see her reaction. Right now, however, he was cold. And to prove it, he leaned against Yosuke. "Whaa-!" Yosuke yelped, trying to scramble backwards.

"You're warm... don't leave me..." Souji mumbled, getting as close as he could while pulling the blanket around him. He was almost surprised when he felt Yosuke place a hand on his shoulder. At first to pull the blanket up further, and then to pull Souji closer.

"Dumbass..." he muttered, lips almost against Souji's head. "We were so worried..." They sat like that for quite some time. It was then that Souji decided that, with Yosuke's help, he might just be able to survive the silence that threatened to consume him.

Rise giggled happily from the base of the hill where she stood. Her, Kanji, and Teddie had just arrived intime to see Yosuke pull Souji to him. And of course, Rise, being the happy closet fangirl she is, pulled a camera from somewhere in her person.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Teddie cried, flailing his arms and trying to get away from the grip Kanji had on the back of his shirt. "I want to hug sensei too!"

"Dude... give them a chance to be alone. They really deserve it." Kanji stated, his head turned away from them with a big blush across his face. Rise coo'd from beside him, causing him to glance over at her. "Um... what all do you have on that camera?"

"Hm? Random things. It gets boring over there when you all are in battles. I have to do something to pass the time. Besides... most of the shadows over there I could give you the weaknesses of in my sleep. Of course... there are a few other things... like Chie napping in Yukiko's lap during lunch last week, or you attempting to ask Naoto out, but both of you really confused by the end. Um... I think I have a few of Yosuke in different outfits... I was planning on making a collage to give to senpai for his birthday."

"Whoa... that's a lot."

"Digital! 4gig memory... I have yet to fill the memory, and once it's filled, I can empty and start over! Always handy to have a camera, weither it's to take blackmail pictures for later, or sweet pictures that nobody would believe me about."

"Wait... you have pictures of me... attempting to ask... GIVE ME THAT!" Rise dared away from him as he made to grab for the camera. In his efforts to get to her, he let go of Teddie. Teddie proceeded to...

"SENSEI!" The force of the moving Teddie knocked Yosuke, Souji, and Teddie into the cold river.

They all spent that night huddled around the expensive kotatsu Souji had bought for Nanako. It would be a while before any would speak of the events that happened. No one could get a hold of Yukiko or Chie.

"I told you! They're together!" Rise stated when they tried. And Naoto had seen some of the events and decided she wasn't needed and went home. No other words were said the rest of the night. Not that Souji could complain. He held Yosuke's hand, and had Teddie leaning on his shoulder. He was surrounded by friends, and a possible lover. No... this was a silence he could live with.

"Give me that camera..."

"Nope."

(AnonWriter here. Ack! I dunno what to say about this. It seems that my writting abilities have seriously plumetted since leaving high school... Honestly, I was going for cute fluff with some humor thrown in... but what's really bad is when I start drawing a picture and like the way it's going, then base the story around that picture. Bad anon... bad. Well... I hope this warms you up, dear. And not just this, but the one the other anon is writting too. I hope your heater is repared soon. I wish I had a kotatsu... or a heated rug... *nods, then goes back to play Persona 4 some more.*

Oooo! Sexy little tid-bit for all of you! After clearing the Markyu Striptease, watch the scene where Adachi helps Dojima home because he's too drunk. Take a look at where Adachi places his hand to support Dojima! Most would think it's on his back. NOPE! It is most clearly on Dojima's butt! I seriosuly died at that point. And this is why this anon should not be up typing at 5:40 am. *goes back to bed*

Art here: .com/art/Persona-4-Providing-Warmth-142689350

To those reading this on I originally wrote this for a prompt on badbadbathhouse, and am sharing it with everyone else.


End file.
